Conventionally, for example in a case of a necklace, a coated thread reinforced by impregnating the thread with vinyl is used to connect ornamental bodies such as artificial pearls and glass beads. The vinyl-coated thread is hard-twisted by twisting together multiple strings of beads and is passed through the ornamental body so as to produce strong clamping force by a restoring force, and thus the strings of beads are held in a shape of a twisted rope so as to produce decorativeness. Such a necklace with strings of beads is known (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. S29-10985).
Also, as another conventional invention, a strap body of a noble metal net made by a ball chain made of noble metal as an ornamental body is wound around an outer periphery of the string-shaped or rosary-like content in a longitudinal direction with respect to the outer periphery. At an edge of the strap-shaped strap body, the noble-metallic ball chains are welded together, so that the cylindrical body of the noble metal net is obtained so as to envelope the content and exhibit variety in aesthetic appearance and thereby improve decorativeness. Such an ornamental body is known (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-360320).